


Falling for an Angel

by fruitycat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitycat/pseuds/fruitycat
Summary: With help from her friends, Ruby confesses her love to the fallen angel Yohane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i ever wrote ever, soooooo,, criticism is appreciated! i'd love to write more !!! sry the diakanamari is only in the background lol i'd love to write more of them

Maybe it was the way she carried herself, confidently with her shoulders back and her head held high. Maybe it was the way she never let her insecurities show past the powerful exterior shell she built for herself. Maybe it was the glare she gave her, with a hint of softness that was reserved only for her.

And maybe, just maybe, Ruby had a crush.

Now, love wasn't something foreign to Ruby. She and Hanamaru had messed around when they were just a bit younger, holding eachother's hands and giving eachother the occasional playful kiss on the cheek. But never before had Ruby had it like this. Ruby paced around her room, fumbling with her hands and as she practiced her lines to her mirror.

"I like you, Yoshiko! P-Please be mine!"

"Or wait, would she rather be called Yohane at a time like that?" Ruby mumbled to herself, "Wait, i got it..."

"Lord Yohane, make me your little demon!!"

She squeaked and brought her hands to cover her face. God, this was embarrassing! How the heck do you confess to someone you hardly know? Yoshiko was still, in many ways, a mystery to Ruby. There was so much more she wanted to know. If only she could break through Yoshiko's tough exterior and see who she really was: a sweet, sensitive girl, just like her. 

She needed someone with more experience on the matter. She could always talk to Hanamaru, but Hanamaru had known Yoshiko her whole life. Ruby didn't know how well Hanamaru would be able to handle her secret this late at night, and that came with the risk of Ruby's secret being spilled. 

Then Ruby remembered someone she could always trust with her secrets: her sister! She knocked three times softly on Dia's bedroom door. Moments later and the door opened, and Ruby was met with a stern look. 

"Ruby, it's far too late! You should be in bed," Dia glared with her hands on her hips, before noticing her sister's distraught expression. Without another word, she took Ruby's hand and guided her to sit down on the bed. 

"Thanks, sis," Ruby said, while avoiding eye contact. 

"Now Ruby," Dia said as she sat down next to her sister, "What seems to be bothering you?"

Ruby paused before she said abruptly, 

"Sis, h-have you ever had love experience?!"

Dia's cheeks flushed light pink. She knew where this conversation was going, and she certainly wasn't prepared for it. 

"Well, I-I guess you could say that," she said coitly, not wanting her sister to pry. "Why do you ask?"

"W-Well... I might have a little bit of a crush on this girl in our group- n-n-no one in particular, I mean! So i wanted to confess to her after practice tomorrow and... I'm not sure how to get my feelings across to her!! And I was wondering if you um, you could give me some advice...?" She ended with a squeak.

Dia prepared herself internally. Whatever advice she gave could possibly impact her sister's life! Her whole future! Her sister's relationship status depended entirely on Dia's response! She ran over what she had done to make her feelings clear to Mari and Kanan. Then again, "Don't speak to her for two years and then join an idol group together" wasn't exactly the most fool-proof plan. 

She looked back at Ruby, to see her looking up at her hopefully. God, was she taking a long time? Was this awkward? Maybe the awkwardness in ran in the family...

"Uh... sis...?" Ruby squeaked.

"Yes! I have had love experience, and I know all about this! T-This exact situation you are going through!" Dia coughed. "Just... Just count on your big sister!" 

Ruby giggled quietly. It was a bit funny to see her calm and collected Dia crack under pressure. Dia let out a sigh. Her bluff must've been bad if even Ruby wouldn't buy it. 

Dia put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, partly to get her attention and partly to steady herself before speaking. "Ruby, I may be in a relationship, but love is different for everyone. So... so my 'love experience' is going to be vastly different from yours, you know? And yours is going to be different from what you see in manga and on TV. The only advice i can give is for you to just try your best, and be yourself."

Ruby smiled, and brought her arms around her sister into a hug. "Thanks, sis," she giggled, "You're the best." 

Dia smiled faintly as she ran her hand through her sister's hair. "Now, get to bed. I can tell you're going to need your energy for tomorrow."

Ruby hopped up from the bed and headed back towards her own room. "Thanks again, sis!" she twirled around once before leaving the door, "I'll do my Rubesty!" 

Dia smiled as she shut the door behind her, and sat in bed wondering if what she said was either the worst or most cliché advice ever.

\-----

Chika glugged down the last of her water before falling to the ground beside You and Riko.

"Aah, this practice was so intense!! I think my legs are about to fall off!"

Kanan smiled as she wiped the sweat from her face. "Really?" she laughed, "It was no problem for me!"

Chika let out a frustrated groan. "Kanan, sometimes i swear you're some kind of superhuman!"

"That's my Kanan~!" Mari giggled, throwing her arm around Kanan's broad shoulders, "Big and strong as always! How are you faring, Dia?"

Dia was keeping a watchful eye on where her little sister was sitting with her friends. It almost seemed like Dia was almost more nervous about her Ruby's love confession than Ruby herself.

"Jeez, Dia! Did you work yourself too hard today? You look a little tense," Kanan said, coming to Dia's side.

"If you're sore after practice, me and Kanan can always give you a special massage!~" Mari giggled, making grabby hands at Dia.

"I think i'll pass," Dia sighed with a smile, pushing Mari's hands away playfully. She silently wished Ruby good luck, and joined her girlfriends on the way out the door. Hanamaru got up from where she, Ruby, and Yoshiko were sitting and made towards the door as well. 

"Good luck, Ruby," she whispered before heading out, "Do your Rubesty, zura!"

Earlier in the morning, Ruby, feeling more confident, had told Hanamaru about her crush and her plan to confess. Hanamaru had even helped Ruby write her note, addressed to Yohane, telling her to stay late after practice. Ruby signed it with a heart herself.

"Eh?" Chika paused in the doorway. "Aren't you guys walking with the rest of us?" 

"We'll catch up in a bit, okay?" Ruby said as she waved Chika off. Chika shrugged and shut the door behind her. Ruby and Yoshiko watched from the roof as Chika bolted down the street to catch up with the rest of the group, who had gone on without noticing Chika's absence. Ruby sighed as the girls turned a corner, leaving her and Yoshiko completely alone together.

Yoshiko, feeling the need to break the silence, spoke first.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she said, hiding her face in an outlandish pose and putting on her fake confidence as usual. She hardly ever hung out with Ruby alone, Hanamaru or someone else was always there. She could hardly fathom why such a cute and quiet girl would make such a bold move to meet her alone up here.

Ruby shuffled around nervously. "Come on, Ruby," she thought, "You had a plan, remember?"

"That's right!" she said sweetly, trying her absolute Rubesty to sound as cute as she had when she practiced in the mirror. "There's something k-kind of serious I had to get off my chest, if that's okay."

Wait, was this what she thought this was? Yoshiko's cheeks flushed pink, and she moved to hide her face in another demon-like gesture.

"Then out with it!" she said abruptly. She winced at how harsh she sounded. 

Ruby seemed unfazed, used to Yoshiko's outbursts, and took a step closer. 

"Um... you have to listen closely, okay?" 

Yoshiko's gaze softened, and seeing the other girl's sweet smile from up so close shut her up immediately.

Ruby took a deep breath and put her hands behind her back to hide their shaking. She tried to play confident like Yoshiko always did as she spoke,

"The truth is, I l-like you, Yohane! I've liked you ever since I layed eyes on you, and I just can't help but watch how you move during practice! A-And the way your hair bounces as you dance, it looks so silky, and I want to run my hands through it forever, and... and the way you look so c-confident all the time even if you don't feel it, you're so strong and beautiful like someone I could never be, and I can tell there's more to you than just a fallen angel girl! I want to see the real you! So Yohane, no, Yoshiko!" she raised her voice, "Please be with me forever!!!"

Ruby let out a deep exhale. She barely noticed the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. When she looked up, she saw Yoshiko, stunned. The other girl's face was completely red, and not even her signature fallen angel pose could hide it.

"O-Oh... I just realized what i just did!!" Ruby squeaked, her own face turning red as well, "I-I can understand if you don't want to be friends with me after that, Y-Yoshiko..."

"N-No, that's not it at all!!" Yoshiko sputtered out, before catching herself, "I-I mean... Is that how you truly feel, little d-demon? Heh..." she struck another pose, "O-Obviously I get hundreds of love confessions from the demons of the underworld every day, m-maybe even thousands... It would be ungodly to commit all of my affection to only one of them, would it not?" 

Ruby felt her tears coming back. She was prepared for this outcome, even if it stung, but-

"However!!!" Yoshiko spun into one last extravagant pose, interrupting Ruby's train of thought. "Just for you, my angel," she yelled, "Yohane will make an exception!!!"

It took Ruby a second to process what had been said, before she blinked away her tears and wore the biggest smile Yoshiko had ever seen. 

"Oh my gosh, Yoshiko!" Ruby cried out, as she leaped onto the other girl in an almost bone-crushing hug, "Thank you so much!!"

Her face turned bright red once again. She faintly returned the hug with one arm, the other arm covering her mouth as she spoke,

"You're full of surprises, Ruby..." 

Ruby giggled softly, "I could say the same about you! Now come on," she pryed herself away from Yoshiko and dashed down the stairs, "Let's go tell the others!!"

"Ehh? Ruby, wait up!!!"


End file.
